


Dark Intentions

by MrAlec



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Detectives, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder Mystery, Panic Attacks, Points of View, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAlec/pseuds/MrAlec
Summary: Jacksepticeye X DarkiplierAnother murder in the city of Hawthorne leaving Detective Jack Danvers on the case to find out who did it. When he gets to the murder site, he is struck with a familiar feeling and all too familiar memories.  The man was back, Dark Akeldama, known for leaving his mark on his victims, and always seemingly escaping police grasps. Jack swore this time he will catch him, even if it takes his own life to do so. Can he do it? Or will the past stir up and bring everything down?





	1. Broken Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I thought to move away a bit from Steven, and do something else for a change. I got this idea when I was on the road, and it some how turned out into this. XD So, this is my first, Darkiplier x Jack story ever. I just recently got into the fandom, so hopefully this is good. ^.^ 
> 
> Also, I had help with this chapter by my good friend Rusty_Bunny, so shoutout to them. Thank you again for helping me, man. Now enough of my rambling, please read.

**PLEASE PLEASE GO WATCH THE[TRAILER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7QmsdbV6jI&feature=youtu.be).**

* * *

The roads were quiet and dark, no one insight as the lone car drove through the windy streets. It was slightly eerie for the young man behind the wheel, he knew he should have waited until the morning to take the trip to his sister’s house. However, he didn’t want to be late for her wedding, he tended to be late for important things like this.

He dimmed his headlights a bit so it was easier to see on the dark road, and slowed the car a bit as it was starting to snow. He has been driving nonstop for the last five hours, and he needed sleep, but the next stop wasn’t for the next twenty miles. He just had to just keep drinking the energy drink he had bought at the last gas station he went to.

Looking in the peerview mirror, he saw bright headlights that were not there before. _Where had that come from?_ He sped up a bit so he wouldn’t be rammed into by the car behind him. _Sputter. Sputter._ His car was starting to die on him. That was impossible, he just had it checked and had put gas in his car before all of this.

Flicking on his emergency lights, he had pulled over on the side of the road. He looked on his passenger side window to see nothing but forest. He jumped high hitting his head on the roof of his car. There was a guy peering into the window, he stepped back and waved a bit before motioning him to roll down his window. The young man was a bit cautious as he rolled down his window a bit.

“Hi, I saw you pull over with your emergency lights on. Do you need help with anything?” The man’s voice was unusual, almost had no emotion in them at all. The man in the car shook his head.

“No, I think I’ll be okay. I just need to check under the hood, and then everything should be fine. My car is just probably sensitive to the cold.” With that he rolled back up the window, hoping the guy would leave. His wish came true as the guy walked away, he felt a bit as ease.

Grabbing his phone that sat next to him in the cup holder, he checked to see if there were any bars. Of course not. He set the phone down and sat there waiting for the other car to move along before he got out. Looking in the sideview mirror he saw the guy coming back something was in his hand, when he got closer he noticed it was a crowbar.

Glass shattered everywhere, and a blow to his head made him dizzy. Something hot ran down the side of his face, and his vision was blurred. He groaned as he was pulled out of the car and slammed on the ground, something hard collided with his ribs and he heard a cracking noise. Pain shot through his entire body as he laid there.

“When somebody offers, you help, you accept it.” Snapped the man above him, and that was the last thing he heard before the fatal blow to his head was made. _I should have waited until yesterday._ Were the man’s last thoughts.

* * *

I pulled up near the crime scene, snow lightly dropped from the gray clouds above my head. I looked down at my phone to check what time it was. Four in the morning. The sun was barely out, the street illuminating from the headlights of the car shining onto the scene ahead of me. I was woken up by a phone call to get down here, they told me that there was something about this scene I should know about.

I got out of my car, and stepped onto the wet gravel beneath my feet. Something about this area seemed familiar for some odd reason. There was this feeling pulling at me from the pit of my stomach that felt like something wasn't right, like something bad is going to happen. This case is going to bring back something sinister.

Scanning the area, I rest my eyes on the forensics who was going over the body. The victim was laying on his or her stomach a few feet from the car they were supposedly driving, between the car and the body were blood stains which means they crawled away from their murderer.

In this job, I’ve seen it over and over, a corpse is a corpse unless someone who loved them came into the picture. That’s how I get through my job every day, as I walked over to the scene. A police officer stopped me behind the yellow tape, until I showed them my detective badge.  The dark skin officer nodded and let me through, motioning his hand over to the body.

As I got closer to the body, I could see that the victim was indeed a male. One of the forensics heard my footsteps and looked back to see who I was. Her hair was the color of ravens and stopped a few inches before her shoulders, her skin was a light caramel color and was covered in freckles. Big brown orbs stared up at my blue ones, I watched her as she stood up to greet me. She was an inch or two shorter than me, Caucasian, and new.

She held out her hand which I take into mine as she tells me good morning.

“Nothing good about it, Miss” I say in a tired sympathetic tone, “What's the run down? Ryde?” I shoot my attention to the forensic who I usually work with, he's a chubby man who's only an inch taller than me.

His skin is a dark brown, if he were in a dark area with no light and closed his eyes he would look invisible. His eyes are an emerald green that stood hat t from his skin. His black hair is kept short and rests on his head, he has a small tight beard.

“Well,” he begun as he took one last look at the victim, “Caucasian male, twenty-four, name is Carson Lance, he's not from around here.” With his gloved hands, he picked up an evidence bag containing the man’s wallet. I was handed a pair of gloves, so I wouldn’t contaminate the evidence. The wallet was brown leather and had no money, possibly stolen, he was from Nebraska. My first thought, what is he doing over here?

“Time of death?” I asked as I put the evidence back in the bag. The new forensic steps in.

“We believe it to be around ten. But we can't be positive until we get him to the lab. As for cause of death, there are several blows to the back of his skull. We will be able to look more into it when we’re at the lab.” I nod in response and head to one of the officers whom were speaking with the person who called.

“Talk to me, Ross.” I walk towards the officer I run into most.

“Not even a good morning, Detective Danvers?” He says jokingly as he walks with me a few feet in front of the crime scene, out of earshot. Rolling my eyes, I stuck my hands inside the pockets of my dress pants, pushing aside my blazer. When we were out of earshot, Ross put his hand on my shoulder. “It’s not looking good for you, Jack.”

He looked me in the eyes, his face was masked with a grave look, which told me this case wasn’t an ordinary foul play.  I nodded knowing exactly what he was hinting at, I followed him over to the body where one of the forensics looked up and nodded. He lifted the man’s shirt, and there in plain sight was what I was hoping I would have never seen again.

Engraved in the man’s back with caked in dried blood was two devil horns, with a calligraphic ‘D’ in between them. Turning around, I shook my head. I couldn’t look at it, I didn’t want to look at it. “No, I refuse to believe it’s him, Ross.” I walked away from the body back over to my car, Ross had followed.

Just knowing that he might be back, sent my stomach in a tsunami of tidal waves. I felt sick to my stomach, wanting to puke up my insides. Ross pulled me into his arms my head resting into his chest, we usually don’t show our relationship out of our private lives. However, during this moment, we both knew I needed this more than anything. “Go back home, get some more rest, I’ll come by to pick you up around eight. By then I should have more information for you.”

Pulling away, I nodded before looking to my side. “Do you think it is him, Ross? Could it be a copycat?” I asked. The silence made me think, that he knew it wasn’t a copycat. I nodded, getting into my car. “Tell me if you find something in the car, see you later, Ross.” Turning on the car, I backed out away from the crime scene. I know I should have probably stayed a bit longer, but I couldn’t be there.

He was probably watching, enjoying that somebody found his victim, enjoying that I was there on the case.  I could already hear his sickening moans, and cackling laughs. Pulling over, I hopped out of the truck and went about a few feet before puking up nothing but acid. I haven’t eaten anything today, so there was nothing in my stomach.

With all the years, I have been in this field, he was the worse of the worse. He was also the only one who could get me like this. Get my nerves out of control, make me want to puke up all my guts. I took out my handkerchief and wiped my mouth as I walked back over to my car.  Once I got there I almost had a heart attack as I saw what was on the dashboard of my car. A note in a handwriting I was all too familiar with.

Picking the note up, I noticed a drop of crimson blood in the corner of the paper. The note was written in his perfect calligraphic writing, his penmanship was mastered over the years. My hand shook as I read what the note said

_Dear Jackaboy ,_

_Long time, no see. It’s been awhile since the last time we seen each other, hasn't it? How is Ross doing? I’ve been looking for you, did you know that? I’m oh so glad I have found you. It's a shame we don't work together anymore, Carson was so fun to play with._

_I did it for you. I killed him for you, are you happy with your gift?  With all the gifts I left? I'm sure you are. You're still that sadistic smart-ass partner I know so well, no matter how much you deny it._

_Our game of cat and mouse is almost over and you haven't even gotten the chance to be the cat. Do us both a favor and come back. I miss my little toy.  Besides, we did say “Till death do us part” and neither of us will die anytime soon._

_With Love,_

_Dark_ _❤_

I felt the blood pound in my ears, and my heart thudded inside my chest. My hands shook uncontrollably, the paper that was between them was being crumpled in the process. My vision was becoming disfigured, as if I was looking through a fish-eye lens. I had to get away from this scene as far as I can, so I wouldn’t have to look at it anymore. Getting in the car, I turned the key in the ignition, took a long, slow deep breath, then rounded the corner away from the area I was just in.

I clutched the steering wheel, my hands wrapped tightly around it that my nails dug into my palms. Breathing was hard. Really hard. As if I’d just ran the Boston Marathon. I felt hot wet tears run down my face, I couldn't hold them back any longer. I cried hard, my chest growing tight and a terrible taste grew in my mouth. I needed to pull over again, or I was going to get in a wreck.

I pulled over and left the engine running. My breathing was getting worse, it felt like my lungs were in a small box and couldn't get enough room for air. My throat hurts from the gasping and it feels like it's bleeding, my head starts pounding. I get out of the car and lean on the door, I force myself to breathe right again. After a while I have control and wipe the tears from my face before getting back in the car, I leave the door open and sit there.

I pull down the sun visor and look at the mirror. I wipe my red eyes again and take a shaky breath. I shake my head at myself, “Don't be a little bitch about it.” I have been through worse with him, compared to this … this was nothing. I just needed to go home, get some rest, and wait for Ross. I won’t let him see me like this ever again.


	2. A Twisted Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! DOMO IS BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF DARK INTENTIONS! PLEASE ENJOY! ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT SO FAR!! PLEASE KEEP IT UP! AND I PROMISE TO KEEP WRITING THIS ONE!
> 
> ALSO HEADS UP THERE WOULD BE A SOMEWHAT GRAPHIC SCENE WITH ANIMAL BRUTALITY! I SWEAR NO REAL ANIMALS WERE HARMED IN SUCH WAY DURING THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER! TO BE FAIR MY CAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS SCENE. SHE CHOSE THE VICTIM! X'D SHE DID HOWEVER TRY TO SACRFICE MY DOG, IT DID NOT HAPPEN, BUT NOW SHE IS ON A 24 HOUR WATCH. -xDOMOx

__

 

_**It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light.** _

_**\- Aristotle Onassis** _

* * *

I was never able to relax, all I did was sit on my porch looking at past police files and watching the sunrise. Nature is at its best now. Watching the sunrise over the mountains, the golden rays of the sun give a bright color to the clouds and the peaks. The first rays of the sun are cool and bracing to the eyes.

For a second I could forget everything as I watched the sun come up, the fear that laid in my stomach was washed over by the warmth of a new day. I set the files beside me and closed my eyes as I soaked up the sun.

There was then a loud honk as Ross pulled up in the drive away making me jump from my chair. His smile was bright with his newly whiten teeth, as he stared at me through the driver’s side window. His car door opened, stepping out onto the cement pathway. “Hey, what are you doing out here, Detective Danvers?” His lips were held up a bit by a smirk, he knew how to get to me.

I shook my head playfully at him and smiled, “Oh you know, waiting for someone to come and sweep me off my feet.” I chuckle a little before going over to him. His eyes were sweeping over my body giving me small chills up my spine.

“Well, Detective Danvers, I think I’m just the right type of person.” His hands went to my sides and he pulled me in close, my hands laid across his chest as his left hand held my chin, his lips were soft against my own. We stayed like that for a minute before I pulled away to look through the car window. There was a brown paper bag in the passenger's seat and two coffees in the cup holders.

“Ah yes, I thought you might be hungry, I felt something earlier and have been worried since then.” He whispered to me softly, he wrapped his arms around me and moved side to side slowly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

I was conflicted with emotions, trying to decide if I should tell him or not. He might get too worried about me, since we both know that he was back. I shook my head and pulled away from his embrace, walking around the car to the passenger side.

 “No, I’m fine. I can’t think about that right now, not when we have a case on our hands.” I moved the paper bag from the seat and sat down. “Has anything new shown up?” I heard him sigh.

“Well, Ryde was able to find out more about the body we can go check up on that or…?” he let the option hang in the air as he looked at me through the window of the car, I nodded. He got in and pulled out of the driveway, “To Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Ryde's we go.”

The car ride was mostly quiet. Neither of us spoke a word as we drove through the traffic, I spent most of the time looking out the window at the passing world. The atmosphere in the car was tense and unusual for us both.

Ross’ hands gripped the steering wheel unnecessarily tighter than usual. I could feel how he wanted to talk about what happened with me earlier, but I couldn’t bring myself to think about it right now. We parked in the parking lot across from the medical examiner’s building, which looked old from the outside with its brick build. Stepping out of the car, I looked at Ross once, and he stared back at me, before we crossed the road to the building.

The building was bigger than the ones that surround it. When we stepped in the building a cool breeze blew at our faces and the sound of workers filled our ears. Ross and I didn't waste time, we headed to Ryde’s room immediately. We went to the elevator and went in, heading to the second floor as we usually do. The ride up was like the car ride, tense and quiet; it was just me, Ross, and another man in the small elevator.

The man was about the same height as Ross, tough build, dirty blonde hair that was combed back, and his skin is a smooth tan. He wore a navy-blue business suit and black shoes with a dark blue neck tie. Judging by his clothes he might be trying to get a job or coming to bitch about a client who got arrested.

The elevator stopped and dinged before opening. We got off and headed for the room, the third man that rode with us stayed in the elevator. Maybe going to the third floor, I thought since the boss’s room is on the third floor.

_“Or maybe he's stalking you,”_ A voice implies in a jokingly manner, _“Maybe it's Dark in disguise and he's following you. Waiting for you to leave Ross’ side.”_ I scoff at the thought, but then something inside me believes the voice. What if Dark _was_ here? What would've happened if Ross wasn't there? What if _I_ wasn't there?

We continued walking down the hallway, I couldn't help but to look over my shoulder to see if the man was following us. He wasn't. I was just being a paranoid idiot. I took a breath and looked over at Ross, I noticed we weren't walking close which got me thinking about what the voice said. I moved closer to him, I felt safer next to him and relieved because I could protect him if necessary.

We went through the double doors leading into the morgue. The room instantly chilled my spine, I didn’t know if it was because of the temperature or because it was the feel of death in here. I stood as close to Ross as I could, but still trying to not be too clingy. I noticed that Ryde and the newbie was working over the body, as usual. I look around the room before we walk over.

The victim was on a table, stainless steel, in the middle of the room. Above it was a scale, Ryde told me it was for weighing the body parts and that I shouldn't touch it. There are some materials I'm familiar with like the saws, scalpels, and knives. Walking over to the table, I set my hand on Ryde’s shoulder, he tensed a bit and almost dropped the tool he was using.

“I’m sorry, did I frighten you?” I asked softly, looking at him before looking down at the body. Usually when I come in here, the body would be cut open at the midsection, but I guess I was lucky today.

“Hello, Officer Danvers, Detective Danvers. Are you here to find some more information?” It was the new girl, what was her name again?  I looked down at her name tag … Share mill a? What? No, I don't think it was that.

“Uh, Sharmila? Right?” I wasn't sure if I pronounced it right. But I tried.

“It's actually Shar like you're going to say shark but without the K, Milly and Uh, Sharmila. Though you can call me Milly if it's easier.” She gave me a small smile before going over to Ross.

“Hi, my name Sharmila. But you can call me Milly,” She grabbed Ross’ hand and they shook, “Wow, a nice firm grip. A good quality in a nice man like you.” She smiled at him.

“Well, thank you.” Ross just laughed it off. I of course wasn't happy.

“So, the body Ryde?” I asked as I watched the newbie go back to whatever she was doing.

“Well the cause of death was indeed a blow to the head. There are two wounds on his scalp, one on the left side around his temple area, along with the fatal hit on the back side. The left side also had glass fragments.” Ryde says this swiftly as he points to the areas on the body.

“So, our victim was in the car when the first blow happened…” Ross let it hang.

“Dark pulled him out and killed him.” I finish him. Usually when something like this happens the killer has something personal with the victim. But this is Dark, we aren't surprised, we would be if he didn't hurt anyone.

Ryde continues, “Before he died, your killer hit him on his right side, breaking two of his ribs and breaking his leg. The broken ribs caused your victim to suffer from internal bleeding, but he was dead by the time that happened.”

“So, he breaks the guy's leg, breaks his ribs and then kills him?” I ask as I look at the body, feeling sorry for him.

“Well, there was one other thing but I don't think you'll enjoy hearing it.” Ryde says nervously.

“Come on Ryde I'm sure I heard worse.” I tell him as I cross my arms.

“Well,” He glances at Ross then takes a short breath, “Before his ribs and leg were broke he was...Uh, raped.” He looked at me, his expression told me it wasn't a joke.

“Oh god…” The memories of all those times Dark raped me came flooding back and to think that our victim suffered through it and died made me think how lucky I am to be alive.

“Are you okay? Do you want to take a break?” Ross asked concerned, I could feel his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, looking down at the body of the man. I turned around and walked towards the door. “I’m sorry, Ryde. I’ll come back later to hear more about this.” With that I left the room and stood a few feet away from the door, too scared to be too far away from them.

Waiting for Ross to come out was the hardest, it felt like an eternity. When he finally came out it was relief on my shoulders, we walked side by side in silence back out to the car. Once we were inside he finally spoke up. “Jack … maybe you shouldn’t do this case … for health reasons.”

Narrowing my eyes, I considered his peridot green orbs that were full of concern and sympathy. He was worrying about my wellbeing and that put joy in my heart. However, I couldn’t stop the case now if I wanted to. I knew too much bout Dark, I was the best choice for Hawthorne, he knew it as well.

“Did you find any information on him, Ross?” I asked changing the subject. I didn't even want to think about leaving his side or allowing him to be out of my sight. As I watched his body twist around the driver’s seat, I looked out of his window. Seeing a man not too far from us staring straight at me. He was the same guy from the elevator, and his smile was sinister as he started to walk towards us. “Ross, look out your window really quick. Do you see him as well?”

“Huh?” Came Ross’s response when he repositioned himself in his seat to look out his window. “I don’t see anyone, Jack.” My eyes went back to the window to see the man was not there. I was shell-shocked that he was just suddenly gone, but I kept the feeling within. I didn’t need Ross to be more worried about me, and pester me about going off the case. “Anyway, we found out that his only living family member is his sister. Records say that she was getting married today, a few towns over.”

A couple of days after the murder, no sign of Dark anywhere, other than in my nightmares. My hands were on the steering wheel of my car, driving down the narrow windy streets into the town of Grand Haven. I was here to see the victim's sister, it would be best if I told her in person than to tell her by letter or on the phone. However, I did call her to tell her I would be on my way. Her and her husband had postponed their honeymoon to meet up with them at their house.

The town was decent size, lots of parks and trees everywhere. The streets were not as crowded as the city of Hawthorne. It was peaceful here, maybe I should consider moving here during my retirement. The sister’s neighborhood was decent, pretty houses were lined up on both sides of the road. Her house was a beautiful green color, and her porch wrapped around the house, was surrounded by different types of outside plants. I parked in front of their house, and stepped out quietly.

The air felt tight as it rushed into my lungs when I took breath to try to calm my nerves. The hardest part of my job was coming to love ones telling them that their family member, lover, or whoever was dead. I walked up the path that led to the stairs of the porch, making sure not to accidently kick one of the pots. The place was nice, gave me some ideas to do when I get home myself.

My knuckle hit the hard-mahogany wooden door once, then twice, before stepping back and wait for someone to answer. I heard a dog barking somewhere inside, and footsteps coming towards the door. “Bruce, shush!” It was a female’s voice, and the face that came along with it opened the door. “Oh, hello.”

I took off my flat cap, holding it to my side as I looked at the female. She looked exactly like the victim. “Could you be the sister of Carson Lance?” I asked softly, my voice was filled with sympathy as I waited to bear the bad news. Her face fell slightly as she gripped the base of the door she was holding on too.

She nodded, “What did he do this time? That boy is always getting into trouble.” I wish it was just that. I wish he was just sitting in a jail cell somewhere instead of on a cold surgical table inside a refrigerator at the morgue waiting for someone to claim the body. 

Shaking my head, I cleared my throat. “Actually, may I come in? You might want to sit down for this.” She stepped aside and let me inside, taking off my trench coat I set it across my lap as I sat down on the loveseat in the living room.

“Would you like some tea?” Her blue eyes stared down into mine, and I shook my head. She nodded, and sat down across from me. “So, Detective Danvers, you are the one who talked to me on the phone, correct?”

“I am, I thought to tell you I was visiting so it wouldn't be such a surprise. So, about your brother. I would love to tell you he did get into trouble, but there was an accident.” Some of her dirty blonde hair fell into her eyes, blocking the tears that I knew were forming. “Your brother was murdered on Saturday night, we expected he might have been heading your direction for your wedding.”

Lia Monte broke down in front of me, her tears fell onto her lap as she looked down at her hands. I sat in my seat a bit uncomfortable, not knowing what to do. My hand shot out and grabbed her knee in a comforting way. “I feel so terrible … Do you want to know what the last thing I told him? I told him he was a douchebag for deciding not to come to the wedding …”

My ears twitched as I heard a car door close and footsteps come up to the front door, my other hand instantly went to my gun in its holster. I watched the door, out of the corner of my eye, as I talked with Lia. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Monte. We are trying everything to find the killer of your brother. Do you know if he had any enemies?” My hand gripped the grip of the gun tightly as the door opened, and a man walked into the house. He wasn’t looking our way so I didn’t see his face.

“Honey, I’m back from work … oh we have a guest.” The young man was Caucasian, with brownish black hair, and glasses on. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a purple tie, with dress pants. “Lia? Are you okay?” His voice was full of concern as he ran over to his wife, and my hand fell from her leg and the grip of my gun. The man’s arms wrapped around his wife’s shoulders holding her close to him. 

“It’s Carson, he was murdered a few days ago.” Cried Lia, as she buried her face in his chest. I stood up and put on my coat, holding my cap still by my side.

“I should really get going, I am deeply sorry about your loss. However, I must ask under protocol for you to come down to the station in Hawthorne to be questioned. You are not a suspect, we just need to know a few things. Take a day or two before coming down.” I bowed my head and let myself out of the door. My footsteps were soft as I made my way back to my car, but stopped just a few feet away from it.

Somebody was just there, I could feel it. I could feel _his_ presence surrounding the vehicle, almost like a poisonous aura. Was he here? I again gripped the grip of my gun tightly as I moved around the car to the driver’s side. The windows were tinted so I couldn’t see if he was in there or not. My hand went to the door handle of the back seat on the driver’s side, I slowly opened it. A foul stench molested my nose when I swung the door open the rest of the way.

What once used to be a barn owl was now a mutilated body. The head was hanging on by a thread and its beady eyes were staring back at me lifeless, no light was found in them. There was blood and feathers covering everything in the back seat, and the bird’s stomach was slashed open, exposing the guts inside. They were on the seat and floor in chunks or hanging of the body intact. On the back of the back seat, was the capital letter _D_ with two devil horns written in blood. 

I turned around quickly and puked up my lunch that I had earlier.  Everything spilling out like a tsunami. How could he do this to me? This was just cruel, I puked up more of my insides before standing back up straight. Turning around I avoided the back seat and opened the driver’s side door. Like I expected there was a letter neatly folded on the seat, I ignored it for now reaching for my water and phone. My hand hovered over the water, second guessing it. He might have added something to it, so I just grabbed my phone.

“R-Ross … I need you to come get me and bring back up please … _He_ was here … Yeah i’m still in front of Lia Monte’s house. I’ll explain everything when you get here. Promise. Okay. I love you too.  See you soon.” I hung up the phone and stuck it in my pocket, turning back to the driver’s seat reaching the letter that had blood splattered on it. Most likely the owl's. Taking a deep breath, I opened to read what he had to say.

                     _Dear Sean,_

_Like the present I had left you in the back seat? I know how much you just adore owls. I remember you'd talk my ear off about them whenever we went for a walk at night. Don't you remember those? All those times we walked through the woods side by side. Together.  All those times we tortured campers just because we were bored and didn't know what to do. Don't you remember that?_

_What about that night we found campers and decided to mess with them but we ended up getting in a big fight. You pushed one of them into the fire place and you watched him burn. If I remember correctly you said, “That was the best night ever, I hope it happens again.” You're a killer. Don't forget that, you can try to run from it but it will always come back._

_With Love,_

_Dark_ _❤_

I looked up from the letter to hear police sirens coming down the street, they had gotten here quick. I was thankful, I don’t think I could last another minute near the car. The first one who got to me was Ross. We locked eyes, I felt relief fill my body. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as we sat on the sidewalk. I cried, I didn't care if any of our colleagues watched me. They all believe I'm crying because of Dark and the owl, but the real reason is because Dark was right; I'm a killer and I always will be.

I cried for what seemed like hours, which was probably just a few minutes to everyone else. Ross would whisper to me and tell me that everything's okay and the other officers would look at me sadly. I was tired, my throat felt dry and numb, soon the whole world became nothing and the sounds disappeared. I was finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER IN THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR GETTING THIS FAR WITH ME! -XDOMOX


	3. Mirror of Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am bck with a new chapter! I hope you liked the other one as much as you liked the first chapter. Anyway, I am here to mention a warning: THERE WILL BE SEXUAL THEMES IN THE CHAPTER. THEY ARE NOT BAD OR GO INTO DETAIL. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A HEADS UP! Also, there is some domestic violence in this chapter where Ross does hit Jack, if that will bring up memories or anything, I would rather have my viewers be safe then risk and read part of the chapter. Other than that, please enjoy. -XDOMOX

**_Life is a mirror and will reflect back to the thinker what he thinks into it._ **

**__Ernest Holmes_ _ **

I woke up in a semi-dark room, with light shining in from the moon, casting shadows on the walls. My body was stiff as I tried to sit up, “I wouldn’t try if I were you.” The voice was dark, and sinister. It went through my ears like a nail scratching on a chalk board. Turning my head, there he was in the corner of the room, moonlight on his body, but a shadow covering his face.

My breathing hitched and my heart raced, where was Ross? “Oh, don’t worry, your precious boy toy is fast asleep on the couch. I haven’t laid a finger on him, not even one bit. I just came to see how my baby boy is doing. You seemed like you were having a nightmare earlier.” I heard the floor creak beneath his feet as he made his way over to my bed.

My eyes followed him to the edge where my feet were, the bed bowed as he put his weight on it. His knees were on both sides of my legs as he slowly crawled up towards me. My breathing went faster as he was now over me, our eyes met for a moment before I looked away and closed my eyes. I could feel his cold gaze on me, my eyes threatened to let my tears go.

I felt him kiss my cheek before whispering in a deep tone, “Soon…” His mouth sucked right under my ear before his lips attacked my neck getting all the places he knew I liked. I bit my tongue not wanting to make a sound, I could feel hot tears run down my cheeks. His hands gripped my sides, I could feel his nails through the thin sheet that was covering my body from his.

He bit down hard in the crease of my neck to my shoulder and my body arched upwards towards his trying to make some sort of contact, any would do. I then shook my head trying to clear my mind, Ross’ beautiful face crossed my mind and I squeaked. “ROSS!” I managed to spurt out before Dark’s hand covered my mouth.

“Shh … baby … you don’t want to wake him up, now do you? Don’t be a bad boy, I do not think you want a punishment.” His voice was low and husky, sending shivers down my spine. I shook my head slowly not wanting that. Sometimes he went a bit too far with his punishments. He nipped the top of my ear before his body slid down mine, taking the sheet with him. I watched as the sheet was pulled from my body, only showing off my bare skin and boxers.

A smirk was on his face as he came back up and made his way down my chest with hot kisses, getting lower and lower. His hand played with the little hairs of my happy trail leading down to uncharted territory. I gulped and closed my eyes as I could feel his hot breath fanning me as he pulled down my boxers, letting something go free. He looked back up at me, before his face went down lower.

“Jack … Jack … sweetie,” It was Ross’ voice, where was it coming from? It seems so far away, my whole body shook, and I groaned. “Jack, are you okay?” I opened my eyes to see that I was in the same room, but Dark wasn’t here. Instead Ross was lying next to me, his hand in my hair as he looked down at me concerned. I looked around the room, before looking at him. He was shirtless, the sheets were pushed down to his waist showing off his perfectly smooth light brown skin.

“I'm okay, did I w-wake you?” I was worried, it was bad enough that I dragged Ross into all this now I'm keeping him up at night.

“No... No, you didn't. I couldn't really sleep anyway my mind is elsewhere.” He ensured me with a tired voice.

_“Probably thinking how much better his life will be if he gave you up.”_ The voice that was quiet ever since the elevator ride spoke up in a rather harsh tone. I ignored it.

“If you say so.” My mind was whirling, I was debating on whether I should tell him about the dream or not. Telling him would be the wisest choice….

_“What good would come out of it? It'll just make him force you to get off the case more!”_

“True but he needs to know, doesn't he?” I turn my attention to Ross once more reading myself to tell him. But I freeze myself, does he really need to know? What if it just causes more stress on him?

“Hon?” I say quietly, he responded with a hum, I start second guessing it, “Goodnight.” I went back to sleep; his response was barely hearable as I went back into the darkness. I had no more dreams.

**Ross’ P.O.V**

I stayed up watching Jack sleep, his features were calm, but his eyes were moving about behind his eyelids. He wasn’t calm one bit, sighing, I carefully got out of bed and walked out of the room. My pajama pants were dragging on the recently cleaned carpet as I headed towards the coat rack. I was remembering about a piece of paper was crumpled up in Jack’s hand when I got to the scene yesterday. He had shoved it into his pocket the moment he had seen me. The paper has been digging at me in the back of my head.

Making my way around the dark house, I made it to the front where the coat rack was located. Slipping my hand in, I grabbed the crumpled-up piece of paper, and made my way to the kitchen. I turned the kitchen light on, and smoothed out the piece of paper as much as I can on the kitchen table. The hand writing did not look familiar to me, and the script was hard to read.

It was almost like someone who was born back in the colonial era’s handwriting, but I managed to make out what it had said. _“Dear Sean,”_ I stopped there trying to get a sense of this, who was Sean? Why did Jack have this? As I read, I was becoming more confused by the second.  The owl was left in the back of Jack’s car not this Sean person … I read to the bottom of the letter just in time to sense someone was in the doorway of the kitchen.

My head moved upwards to meet the eyes of my partner, his eyes didn’t meet mine, but instead the letter in my hands. “How did you get that?” He asked slowly. I held up the letter, he nodded. “Did you go through my coat pocket?”

He walked over to try and snatch the paper out of my hand, but I was too quick for him. “What is this Jack? Or is that even your name?” I was so confused and hurt by all of this. I didn’t know what was happening, I didn’t even know how I was feeling at this moment. Hurt, confused, betrayed even. “‘Explain the letter, Jack. Now.” Jack’s face was a mixture of emotions, more than I can name. As long as I have known him, I feel like I didn’t know him at all.

“I c-can’t tell you about it. Just give it back,” he reaches for it again but I pull it away, “Ross! Give it back!” I held it up higher than he can reach I wasn’t going to let him get his hands on this letter until he told me what was going on.  I wanted to know what his connection with Dark was, and why he was so content on hiding this letter from me.

“Jack, I am not playing here. I love you, honey, but you need to tell me what the hell this letter is about. Is this all true?” I was getting angrier by the moment and I felt like I couldn’t trust him anymore. “How long have we been together now, Jack? Or wait should I call you Sean, instead?”

“Ross, I can't tell you…You'd push me away,” He goes silent for a moment, “Just...give me the letter.” My body was shaking, how could he even think that I would ever push him away? Does he not understand how much I love him? How much dedication I even put in this relationship? Does he not even trust me enough to tell me what was going on?

“I could never push you away, Jack, I promised you that the first day we started to go out. I promised you that I would never hurt you in any way imaginable. Jack …” I whispered his name, it tasted disgusting on my lips right now. “... what you told me all these years, do you actually love me?”

He looked at me, he was holding back tears but clearly wasn't succeeding. He took in a shaky breath before letting the tears roll down and he was overrun by sobs, “I...H-he…”

He wiped his eyes but it was no use, new tears took over seconds later. It took all my strength not comfort him, which pained me. In this type of situation, Jack didn’t need to be babied, I wanted to know the truth. “Elaborate what happened that night during the camping trip … Jack … if you love me, you would explain.”

He calmed himself a little and nodded, “D-dark and I were walking in the woods and..” he shook his head as fresh tears threatened to come out, “I didn't want to mess with them...but Dark, he insisted, said that they don't belong in our woods...I didn't want to kill that man ...” He started crying again, uncontrollable sobs this time.

I clenched the note in my fists, he seemed to whimper at the action like it pained him to see the paper crumbled. My breathing was labored, I wanted to believe him, but something told me this wasn’t the complete truth. Jack knew if he kept crying that I was going to break, and forget about this whole incident and just hold him in my arms. However, I wasn’t going to break this time, I wanted to know the truth.

Stepping forward, he stepped back like I was going to hit him, my blood started to boil. I didn’t know if I was madder at him, or madder at Dark. “STOP STEPPING BACKWARDS, GOD DAMNIT!” I snapped, my chest going up and down rapidly with my labored breathing. “What the hell is wrong with you, Jack? At last tell me that because apparently you won’t tell me anything else.” I managed to back Jack up against the wall.

Jack’s face was streaked with tears and his nose was running, he looked like a five-year-old after having a tantrum when he didn’t get what he wanted. My head was starting to throb as I was getting annoyed by the way he was acting. Growling I slammed my hand against the wall next to his head, making him whimper and flinch away, the wall had gained some new cracks.

Gripping the bridge of my nose, I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins, for the life of me I was just getting angrier with every second Jack was quiet, or made small whimpers. “R-Ross …” He choked out, “C-calm down …” I could feel Jack’s heart beat against my chest as it sped up, his hands started to shake more uncontrollably than before, his hands went to my shoulders and dug his nails into my skin as he weakly pushed against me.

Grabbing his wrists, I slammed them above his head and he squeaked loudly before a sob escaped his lips. His breathing started to become wheezing, and hard, hard. It was almost like he just had ran a marathon, when he started to gasp for air. “Jack …” my nerves were calming as I saw him started to drop in my arms, “Jack … baby …” His body was limp against mine, and his eyes were closed shut.

**Jack’s P.O.V**

Groaning, my head was throbbing as I woke up on a cool tile floor, squinting my eyes everything was way too bright. Once my vision adjusted with the bright lights, I noticed I was at the end of a long, bright white hallway. _Where was I?_ I slowly walked down the hallway looking side to side, door, after door, after door - narrow white wood colored doors. They all stood in neat long rows, their doorknobs were almost blinding as they glistened against the white.

Each of the doors had a metal display screwed in, all they had on them were “?”. As my anxiety overcame me, a sudden eager within me emerged to discover what lay behind the doors. There could be countless of possibilities behind any of these doors. I approached a narrow door that stood out from all the others, instead of the normal white color it as a dark greenish black. I was nervous on what could possibly lay behind it, but my curiosity got the best of me.   

I felt a lump in my throat as I slowly turned the metallic knob, it made a slight creaking noise as though it had been untouched for centuries. Slowly opening the door, what awaited right in front of my eyes made me sick to my stomach.

Someone was screaming, it was one continuous scream, no words but filled with hatred and pain. The person is sitting, their legs outstretched, arms bound by the straight jacket. Sitting next to them was a small table with a drink and straw, they take no notice. They just continue screaming. I look at their face, same structure, same hair, same scream. The other me stops screaming, he looks annoyed, he leans over and drinks the water before using the wall to stand. His-or mine ... ours? ... eyes are red, out of focus, he walked tiredly around and banged his head every once in awhile before screaming again, but not as long.

The other me stumbled back a bit, but steadied himself. He looked towards me, it felt like he was looking at me, but he couldn't be, right? He took a wobbly step forward before breaking into a run to the door. I was frozen for a while, once he was about three steps away I slammed the door and a loud thud could be heard on the other side. My hands were shaking as I backed away from the door, shaking my head I turned and stare down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, there was another different color door, this one was a bright red one. I was drawn towards it, as my legs without my permission walked straight for it. As I got closer to the door I could feel heat radiating off the wood, I was surprised as I was suspecting from the heat the door would be on fire. I reached for the door knob, thinking it was going to burn my hand, but it was cool to the touch. I turn the knob just as hysterical laughter erupted behind the wooden door, the laughter sounded familiar it was almost comforting, but also a bit nerve racking.

As the door creaked open I could see Dark sitting on a metal chair, his right leg resting on his other leg and his face leaning on his hand as he looked down at two teenage girls. One of the girl's legs were mostly bone, and the whole area reeked of a familiar smell. Acid, along with shards of glass and flesh were all over the room, the first girl is crawling through the glass floor to her friend who was missing an eye and, upon closer inspection, a tongue. Dark of course was enjoying every second of the girls’ torture.

When the first girl made it to her friend I could make out a little bit of what she said, “... he said he'll let us go …” Dark clapped and congratulated the girl and stood and started to leave. The girl protested, begging to be let free, but it was cut short. Dark pushed a small button on the wall and on cue, acid was poured over the girls. All that was left was a mesh of left over flesh, bone, and clothes...but they barley last long in the pool of acid.

A part of me wants to laugh while another part wants to throw up. It was a constant battle between these two feelings, I finally ripped my eyes off the scene to stare into the eyes of Dark. His smile turned into a smirk as he looked me up and down, licking his lips, he stepped over a pool of blood to stand right in front of me.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stood there, his smirk never leaving. I was frozen in the doorway as my head was racing. I couldn't look away from him, my eyes were glued to his. There was a slight tick inside my head and a feeling inside my stomach that was warning me. He wasn’t staring at me, he was staring right through me.

Chills went down my spine, what was he looking at? Half of me wanted to look behind me, but the other half doesn't want to turn my back on him. My breathing became heavier almost like I was about to have a panic attack, the smirk on Dark’s face turned into one of his signature smiles. I suddenly felt cold, goosebumps covered my arms and my hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

“You are late.” Dark softly said with a hint of annoyance as he held out his hand inches from touching me. I looked down then looked back at Dark. I wasn’t for sure if he was talking to me or not as I looked back down at the hand, my eyes widened. My body flickered like a projection when another hand went right through me to grab ahold of Dark’s.

“What are you talking about? I am just fashionably late.” My whole body went stiff as I heard the voice that came behind me. It couldn’t be, could it? My body flickered again as the owner of the hand was pulled forward through me. I recognized the figure standing in front of me, and my heart skipped a couple of beats.  “Missed me?” The figure asked and admitted a deep chuckle.

“No, you just missed all the fun.” Dark turned and pointed towards the area where the girls once were, “I wanted to wait, but they were starting to get annoying, so I killed them off.” He shrugged like it was an everyday thing to do. It kind of was for Dark anyway. “Do you have what I wanted?” The man in front of me snickered, nodding, before he dug inside of his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash putting it into the outstretched hand.

“Do you have any idea what I even had to go through to get that?” The man sounded annoyed before wrapping his arms around Dark’s neck. “Now … can I have Sam back please?” Sam? Speticeye Sam? It has been years since I have even heard that name, I watched as Dark pulled away from the man. I followed the two over piles of blood, and bones, we walked down a hall, it was dark unlike the hall outside of this room.

The hallway smelled of rotting flesh, making me want to gag, I followed them to a different room. This room was cold and I could see my breath in front of me, I could not tell if this was a dream or if this was a memory. If this was a memory, I sure do not remember what this was or when this happened. Could it be my active imagination? The images of Dark and now what I assumed to be Anti flickered in front of me. Dark walked over to a fridge, and reached in there, he took out a small container, which Anti snatched up out of his hand.

“I remember when you were so excited to get Sam back.” A voice that came behind me, I turned around quickly and the walls around me started to melt like chocolate on a hot summer day. “Ah, Sean, you hated everything back then, but Sam, Sam was your best friend.” I ran out of the room, and down the dark hall trying to get away from the voice. “You can’t run from the past, Jack, time is broken here, it’ll always catch up.”

I looked behind me which was a bad choice, the room was crumbling and only darkness was left behind. My feet started to feel sluggish as the space around me started to slow, my stomach dropped and a scream had left my lips when my feet had nothing to hold my body up. The floor disappeared beneath me and I fell. “Time is like a mirror, Jack, but with a twist. I’ll see you soon, boo.”

I shot up, breathing and my throat felt raw like I was screaming. I grabbed the blankets that were covering my lower half and ripped them off. Looking around I was back in my bedroom, safe and sound, the sun was shining in from the blinds, and my eyes widened. I was late for work, why didn’t Ross wake me up? Then my heart sunk, Ross, we had a fight last night, he had found my letter from Dark in my coat pocket … how could I even face him?

Looking to the side on my night stand the clock read nine-thirty, underneath was a note. _Maybe it was from Ross._ I thought hopefully as I lifted the clock and took the note from underneath it, my heart dropped for the second time since I woke up. The note wasn’t from Ross, it was from Dark himself, he was in my house. He was watching me sleep, did he hurt Ross after the fight? My heart started to race as I read the note that was in my hand.

_ Dear Anti, _

_ I heard you and Ross fighting last night. Still think it was a good idea to marry him? After this, he doesn't trust you.. I doubt he even loves you too. You've gotten so soft Anti. Soft and warm, so warm laying with you. Like old times. Of course, you only sleep with him...But I'm one hundred percent sure that won't happen ever again. To enjoy this game of Cat and Mouse more, let’s play a mini game of hangman. Find the letters/clues to solve the puzzle. Can you do it fast enough? You have 48 hours until I reveal my next victim and it won't be pretty. _

_ Here because I am such a good guy, I’ll give you your first hint. Remember where we met? The first clue would be there. Once you find all the clues, Anti, then things will start coming together.  _

_  Till next time Anti love. _

_ From, Dark _

I ripped up the paper and threw it in the trash bin next to the bed, I sat there for a few minutes. _Remember where we met?_ The place that we had met, of course I remember where we met, but why did he put the first clue there? Then a thought clicked in my head, did Dark mean where he and I met, or when _he_ and I met before Dark came into the picture … maybe I should try both places just in case? Then again, I don’t think _he_ is in there any more, it’s been years since then. Getting up off the bed I walked out of the bedroom, I didn’t want to think about _him_ anymore it was too painful.

Walking over to the fridge there was a note from Ross, he was just telling me I was covered for work today, and he’ll be back later today to check on me. I smiled weakly at the note taking it down, before tossing it into the trash. I wasn’t going to be here when he comes to check up on me, I was going to the place where that clue was going to be. There was a murderer on the streets of Hawthorne and it was my duty to take him out even if it will cost me my sanity.

I won’t go back to the past, I won’t become _him_ again, I will not let it take over. I was going to take down this insane killer, get him out of my life permanently. He won’t hurt me, Ross, or anyone ever again. I’ll avenge you my dear friend for what has happened to you as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? Poor Jack though. I am an asshole to my characters in my stories. Oh well. Review down below. Until Next time - XDOMOX


	4. Gates of Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I want to apologize how long it took me to post this chapter. I started my senior year of high school and its so stressful, along with band comps are coming up really soon. anyway, here's the next chapter. 
> 
> Well, hello there laddies, welcome back to another chapter of Dark Intentions. In this chapter you will learn more about Dark and Jack's past, also you'll be introduced to more characters, maybe even more of Jack's past that he refuses to remember. Who knows. Until the end - XDOMOX

I sat in my car looking forward towards the trail that led to the place where I had met Dark, I had called Ross to tell him I was okay, and I wouldn’t be at home when he came by. He was outraged, yelling at me through the phone, telling me I shouldn’t be doing this alone. I think he was still upset about what he found out about me and my past, maybe that's why he didn’t want me going out. Either way, I was going to solve this murder case, and stop Dark for good.

I grabbed my backpack from the front seat that had everything I needed for this. I also checked my gun, making sure it was loaded, just in case I needed it. Getting out of my car, I locked it and headed up towards the path, the place I wanted to go was about a ten-minute walk from here. I wish I could take my car, but the road was to dangerous to drive on. The roads were too slippery from this point on, and snow covered the sides of the trail.

You could see fresh footprints in the snow, someone has been up here recently. Stopping for a rest, I tightened my coat around me more, and looked over the edge of the trail. If I slipped I would surely fall to my death, a shiver had run down my spine. Shaking that thought out of my head, I threaded forward, it didn’t take me long to get to where I wanted. The abandoned town of Ashbourne.

The town of Ashbourne was once a peaceful and flourishing town back in 1912, I remember it like it was yesterday as I walked up the once golden gates now all rusted from the years of neglect. I slowly reached out to touch the gate as a memory flooded into my mind, the first time I have ever met Dark.

**December 16th, 1912**

I walked through the bright golden gates of the town of Ashbourne, it was the morning of the 16th of December 1912. It was cold as it had just snowed the night before, my boots sunk through the snow as a threaded forward into the already busy town. “‘Good morning,” I cheerfully said and waved my hat at a carriage that passed by me. The guy waved back smiling, saying something that I couldn’t hear. I have lived on the outskirts of the town just up the road in a cabin for a couple of years, I would come down here everyday to socialize with the town folk. So, I pretty much knew everybody.

I was also the sheriff of the town, elected two years in a row. The wooden boards under my feet creaked as I walked up the steps to the jail house, which was also my office. Pulling my keys from my pocket, I unlocked the door of the building and stepped inside. “Hey, you doing okay in there?” I called to the prisoner in the jail cell as I put my hat on the rack along with my coat.

There was no answer, I know there was someone in there, my deputy John Moore, had phoned me up last night to tell me about it. I walked around the corner to where the two cells were to find the prisoner in the last one.

The prisoner was sitting on the side of the metal bed that sat at the far right corner of the cell. His gaze was on his feet as he made one of his legs bounce up and down. His hands gripped the sides of the bed, he looked irritated.

His head shot up and his eyes focused on me. His clothes were covered in dirt and holes, maybe from running? He looked tired, but he didn't show it very easily. His brown eyes traced me like my blue ones traced him. His deep brown almost black hair was a mess and filled with leaves and mud.

He looked away from me as a sour frown took over his face, “Im fine.”

“What…” I could barely talk above a whisper as I was too busy taking in every detail of him.

He looked back at me, clearly pissed to no end. His brown eyes were filled with a fiery hatred as he stood and walked over to me. The bars and two short steps were the only thing between us. More of his features were clear now, though it didn't matter since his gaze seemed to burn through me at the moment.

I started to get a little uncomfortable and started to squirm a little. He noticed and smirked, “How the hell did you become sheriff if you can't even handle someone staring at you?”

I glared at him, “Why should i tell you?”

“Well you put me in here alone so humor me,” He smirked again, “Sheriff..” He added mockingly.

I went silent. There was no reason to talk to him, so I decided to look over him once more. Dirty hair, shabby clothes, rude glare, messed up ankle … Wait what?

I looked at his ankle again, he wasn't leaning on it and it didn't look right either, “Is your ankle alright?” I asked, not taking my eyes off it.

He looked down at his ankle then he looked at me, his upper lip turned up showing off his sharpened canines, it was almost like a snarl. The man turned his back to me and wobbled over to the metal to sit down, he looked like he wasn’t able to hold himself up very well. “Nothing is wrong with my ankle, it is perfectly okay,” he snapped at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, does he really think I'm that dumb? I turned and grabbed the keys from off the wall and came back to his cell. Should I really go in there? I thought about every outcome, maybe I should get bandages first. I got to my office area and grab them from one of my drawers and return to the cell.

“I do not know why you had the need to get bandages …” he grumbled looking up at me through his hair that fell in his face, he looked alluring, which made me shiver a bit. I shook my head unlocking the cell door slipping through. I only took my eyes off of him for second, but he did not move an inch. “I told you my ankle is fine, I always have a limp to it.” I knew he was lying from how roughed up he looked, he must have fallen some point last night or the nights before.

I warily walked over to him and knelt down in front of his ankle, “It needs to be taken care of or it’ll get worse.” I slowly took off his shoe and sock and began to treat it. Of course it was hard to keep focus when paranoia kicked in, was he going to stab me while I'm doing this? No, he didn’t have any sharp objects on him, I knew Deputy Moore would have taken care of that.

“To let you ease up, I do not have anything sharp on me. And I will not hurt you in anyway. I do not have the energy to do so, to my much displeasement.” The man did sound disappointed when he said that which made my heart skip a couple of beats. Was this guy a murderer? I heard him chuckle, when I looked up at him. “You look so uncomfortable being here, it pleases me very much.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, before averting my eyes back to his ankle. Gently grabbing it, I rested it on my knee and started to wrap the bandage around it. The ankle was swollen with black and blue bruising. “What is your name?” I asked trying to ease up the tension in the cell room. I looked up once again to look in his deep brown eyes, he stared into my blue ones like he was reading me from the inside out.

“I do not remember my name …” He sounded frustrated and his face scrunched up making him look adorable as he tried to remember what his name was.

“It’s okay, take your time on remembering.” I said softly, “I am Sean by the way.” I saw a small smile creep onto his lips.

“I like that name … it fits you.” He paused for a brief second, “I think my name is Dark …” I held back a small snicker, who would ever go by the name Dark?  

I looked up at him. He was looking at the wall as if he were trying to remember something else. He looked annoyed and confused. It was almost cute. “That’s an...Interesting name.” I said as I looked back to his ankle and finished wrapping it. I felt his gaze on me again.

“...Thank you…” He said quietly after a brief pause.

I smiled as my heart fluttered a little bit, “You’re welcome, try and stay off it for a while. I’ll come check on it regularly and switch the bandages if need be.” I paused and scanned him for the fiftieth time, I should give him a change of clothes and something to clean his hair with.

“I’ll be right back.” I left him and locked the cell once more so he won’t leave. I came back moments later with some clean clothes and a towel. I went into the cell once more, the prisoner, Dark was still sitting in the same position.

“Here, take these.” I handed him the supplies then left again. I can get his old clothes later, he’s probably tired of seeing me and wants to rest after changing.

The day dragged on smoothly. Barley any crimes had happened and Dark hasn’t tried to give me hell by yelling to be set free or banging his mug against the bars like most criminals do.

**Present Day**

I shook the memory out of my head, and walked through the gates of Ashbourne, my feet dragged in the snow leaving marks in my trail. The place gave me the creeps now as no one lived here since the spread of the bloodborne pathogen _Umbral Miasma_ back in 1914. It was deemed safe in the 1940s, but no one thought to rebuild the town after hearing the horror stories of the disease.

I stopped in the middle of the town to look at all the abandon buildings, some of them were just piles of wood and break, others were rotting wood buildings, and others were standing perfectly fine, like the sheriff's building. If the clue was going to be anywhere, it would be there.

Taking a breath, I put my hand on the butt of the gun, slowly making my feet move towards the building I never thought I would see again. My feet felt heavy as I lifted them up the more ever squeaky steps, I always had a dream that one day I would fix up those squeaky boards, but I never got the chance to fulfill it.

The door of the building was hanging loosely on its hinges, when I pushed it open it fell inwards sprouting up a bunch of dust making me cough up lungs. Waving my hand back and forth to swipe away the particles I walked forward into the thrashed inner room. The table was thrown to the side of the room with its legs broken, the chair was in pieces on the other side. There were spider webs in every corner of the building.

I moved to the side as a rat scurried past me to the outside. I walked over to the only stand that was still standing up and gently put down my pack. Unzipping it, I took out my water taking a swig of it, I wasn’t worried, no one was in here. You could tell someone was in here earlier though, but they were long gone. I set down my water bottle and made my way around the corner to the cells, passing by the first one to get to the second one. The cell door was rusted and cracked open on the bed was folded pile of clothes and a note on top, the clothes looked familiar bring me back into another memory.

**December 18th, 1912**

“Okay, so what’s your favorite season?” I asked, Dark and I have been asking one another questions for the past two days since neither of us never have anything to do, “Mine is autumn because it rains and I like to watch it fall as I sit all cozy in my house. It’s calming.”

He huffed, “I like spring. It’s not too hot and it’s not too cold. It’s perfect.” I watched his chest, his breathing was light.

I nodded, “Yeah, I suppose.” I leaned my head into my hand, I was sitting in front of the cell with my legs crossed. Dark was laying on his bed, his arm supporting his head and one of his pillows was under his ankle. The new clothes fit him perfectly.

“Married?” He asked, he was looking up at the ceiling absentmindedly.

“No,” I said bummed, I never did find the right person to marry, “what about you?” I was twenty - seven years old, and not once have I ever married anyone even if I like too. I never found the right one, and I didn’t want to watch them grow old while I just sat there looking the same the day we had met.

“Nope.” He said simply with a small shrug, he didn’t look like the type of person to marry anyone though. I didn’t know if he could with being a criminal and all he might not have the time too.

“Dating anyone?”

“Is that a proposal?” He asked jokingly, my cheeks flushed lightly. I did like him, but we only known each other for a few days, he was a criminal, Deputy John had spotted him trying to break into somebody’s house. I couldn’t go on that path, it was not my nature even if the person was as good looking as he was.

“N-no…” I stuttered, my cheeks heated up in embarrassment which emitted a deep chuckle from him.

“No, are you?”

“Am I what?” I asked confused.

He shook his head and snickered, “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Well I’m seeing something…” I said with a devious smile. His cheeks grew light red.

Then he smirked, “Do you like what you see?” His voice was deep and smooth. My cheeks deepened in color and I lost track of thought. Why did he even have this effect on me? He shouldn’t have this effect on, I wasn’t even into men. Or was I?

“I... Um…” He rolled his eyes playfully and winked. I opened my mouth to ask him something, but i was cut short by my deputy. He was a tall dark skin man, some people would look at me differently for hiring such a man, but I wasn’t the one to judge people on their skin color. I had to look up at him, he was a rather tall young man, compared to me as I was sitting on the floor.

“Sheriff? Someone needs to speak with you right away.” Deputy John Moore had come from the south looking for a job and everyone had denied him one, except me. I accepted him under my wing, and he served to be well. I nodded up towards him.

“Who is it?” I got up from the floor and gave Dark a little wave before walking out. Dark looked confused on why we had just suddenly stopped our conversation out of the blue, I felt bad for doing it, but my duties came before friendly chats.

“It’s Sheriff Felix from two towns over, he said he’s looking for someone.”

I walked over to the blonde man that sat on a brown horse, he didn’t look very tough. The horse neighed as I got closer, he looked unsettled. “Sheriff Sean, I’m looking for this thief who is being charged with attempted murder and theft of three hundred and forty dollars. He came through my town the other week, and before that a couple of towns over from mine.” He wasted no time, he went straight to the point. He pulled out a wanted poster. My heart sank …

It was Dark. It was MY Dark. Below his picture and name, in bold letters it read ‘Wanted Dead’. Before I could respond my thoughts stopped me, did I just call Dark...Mine? I shook the thought away and locked it up for later. _What am I going to say to him? I can't let him take Dark._

What are you talking about? Dark’s a criminal! You need to turn him over.

_But he’s mine. I can’t allow them to take him, they’ll kill him for sure!_

I shook my head, “I haven’t seen him around here.” What am I doing?! Am I breaking the law for a criminal? Especially one I just met? This isn’t like me; my stomach did flips and it made me feel sick.

“Hmm...Alright, take this. If you see him just give us a call.” He tilted his hat, “Sheriff...” Then rode off without another word.

I looked at the poster again before walking back to the jailhouse. I drowned out Dark’s questions as I thought to myself … _I won’t let anyone take him away._ Deputy John grabbed my arm right before I sat down in my chair, and leaned his head in close. “Sheriff, isn’t that the criminal in our jail cell?” My eyes went wide as I looked at him then at the cell. “We can get in trouble for holding a criminal like that.”

“J-John, I need you to be on this with me please. You are a good kid, and I can trust you right?” He took a minute to respond like he was internally fighting with himself if I could trust him or not. He nodded and I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding. “I do not want to give up Dark to Sheriff Felix, they would kill him for sure, John. I need your help tonight.”

“S-sir …” I hushed him before he could say another word.

“We will take him to my cabin. I do not believe that he did anything like Sheriff Felix had said, I have been talking to him, John, not long, but I can tell you, he isn’t like that.” John sighed and he nodded, I patted him on the back before running around the corner to the cell. “Dark!” I saw him jump from my sudden outburst. “I’m breaking you out tonight, I am not going to let them kill you.”

“We will take him to my cabin. I do not believe that he did anything like Sheriff Felix had said, I have been talking to him, John, not long, but I can tell you, he isn’t like that.” John sighed and he nodded, I patted him on the back before running around the corner to the cell. “Dark!” I saw him jump from my sudden outburst. “I’m breaking you out tonight, I am not going to let them kill you.”

Dark looked down his hair covering his eyes and he snickered, “Someone got a little too attached. Why the sudden outburst? What happened out there?” He asked me genuinely curious.

I grabbed the metal bars of the cell door, staring him dead in the eyes. “That’s not the reason why I am breaking you out. Sheriff Felix came by and they want you dead for attempted murder and robbery. I want to believe that you didn’t do it, I want to believe from the talks we had that you are not meant to be in this jail cell.”

**Present**

I huffed as I pushed the cell door open, the hinges were rusty from the years of not being used making it harder to open. Once I finally pushed the cell door open I walked over to the bed with the pile of clothes and the note on top. It was definitely Dark’s hand writing as I picked the note up carefully like it was going to incinerate within my hands the moment I touched it.

_Dear Sheriff Sean,_  
_Haven’t heard that name in awhile, haven’t you Sherriff? Congratulations on exceeding this far on your journey to finding the clues, you are one step closer, but not close enough. You had the right idea coming to this place, I knew you would. Do you remember the place where you took me the night you and Deputy John broke me out of jail? Go there, visit an old friend, and you’ll find the next clue. Also, do you remember these clothes? I found them in the chest. You know the one I am talking about. Until then, my dear boy._  
_Lots of love,_  
_Dark_

I folded up the letter sticking it in my pocket before picking up the clothes, these were the clothes that Dark wore so many years ago. I was surprised that they did not crumble as I picked them up, setting them on my lap as I gently sat down on the cot. Why was he doing this to me? Why was he trying to make me remember things so long ago? I put the clothes to my chest and held them there, I tried to hold back the tears that tried to fall. These memories that I had suppressed for so many years were all trying to flood back.

Shaking my head, I got up off the cot and put back down the clothes on the cot. I did not need to bring those with me, there was no need. Walking out of the cell, and around the corner I headed back over to my back pack. A cold breeze flew up my spine, making me shiver, I hated it here and I just wanted to go home.

Tightening the strap of my backpack around my waist I headed out of the building, and towards the gate of the city. I wasn’t going to miss this town, I wasn't going to miss these memories I made. I sighed, out of all the places I never wanted to return to, the place I'm going to is one of them. Snow lightly fell from the darkened clouds above my head as I moved up the trail. The ground was slippery beneath my feet, but I have walked up and down these trails a hundred times, so I had nothing to worry about it.  
My foot went to the side as a chunk of rock broke underneath my weight, my eyes widened and my stomach dropped as I fell of the cliff. I dropped until my hand shot out and grabbed the edge of a ledge, looking down I saw the rocks fall, a very long way down. My body shook as I held up my weight and the fact that I was deathly scared.

It felt like I was there forever trying to figure out how to get myself back up to the top of the cliff, but I couldn’t get a good foot grip. My arms were trying to fail on me as they shook and hurt from the strain. “Hey! How are you holding up down there?” Yelled a voice, it was deep, and sounded a bit familiar. I strained to look up at the voice, there was man, with a snapback hat on, I couldn’t tell what the face looked like as it was covered. “Hold on just for a little bit longer, let me run back to my truck to get the equipment.” 

It felt like it was hours until he came back to me, I had no idea how he was going to rescue me, it was at least a two or more man job to get me back up the mountainside. When I looked back up he was on the side of the mountain tugging on the cord to make sure it was secure as he made his way down to the ledge I was holding on too. The man when he got closer, I noticed that his hair was dyed dark green, almost the color I used to dye it all the time years back. 

He reached the ledge and got down on his knees in front of me. “Hey man, how long have you been holding on this ledge? I saw your truck a little ways away, no one ever comes up this far, so I thought of investigating.” He grabbed my wrists and I grabbed his with huffs and grunts, he pulled me up and I laid down on my back. My limbs are numb. “I am guessing for awhile.” 

He let me rest for a few minutes and we sat there in silence. The ledge was cold and I was still amazed that I did not slip when I was holding on for that long. When I was ready to go, he helped me put on the harness, with that we made our way with difficulty back up the mountain. I had my eyes closed the entire time, so I didn’t notice that we were at the top until another set of hands grabbed me underneath my arms and pulled me up on to ground. 

I laid there on the hard frozen ground letting the cold sink into my clothes and skin, my eyes still closed, I knew once I opened them I would feel dizzy. “He is lucky that he isn’t dead yet.” A different voice not the one that saved me, but a different one, sounded close to my ear, his voice had an English accent. 

“Yeah,  it's kind of a miracle to be honest. Anyone with the clothing and his body size would have most likely died of hyperthermia.” A foot connected with my side making me heave over, my hands went straight there as I shot upwards. “Welp, he’s awake, yeah? How are you feeling buddy?” 

“Did you know you just hit an officer of the law?” I choked out through my heavy breaths and dizziness that filtered my mind. A shadow fell over me, before a body crouched down in front of my view. His eyes were the brightest light blue eyes I have ever seen, his skin looked like it felt like silk and his hair was a shag of curls. 

“Oh, did I now? What are you going to do about it? We just saved your life, so you should be grateful.” He had growled out before standing up towering over me, “Chase help him up, I don’t want to touch him with my hands.” 

“Yes, sir.” Mumbled the male that had saved me from the mountain side. He had put his hands under my arms with a forceful grip pulling me up. “I’m sorry …” He whispered in my ear, I nodded softly, understanding a little about the situation at hand. “What now, PJ?” Chase kept his grip on me, my underarms were starting to ache a bit. 

What I assume was the male’s name, PJ looked my way, even when I was standing up to my full height he still had a few inches on me. He looked me up and down, kicking some snow around. “Where were you heading when you tripped? Guys, like you do not come around these parts.” 

It was none of his business on where I was going, unless he was hiding something he didn’t want law enforcement to know, there was no need. I own the property up here anyway, where my cabin stood. “None of your business, I should ask you the same thing. This is private property that you are trespassing on. I advise you to let me go and leave here, before I have to arrest you both.” PJ made a laughing noise, before he snorted. I cocked an eyebrow towards his way, wondering what he was laughing at. 

“Private property? I’m the one trespassing. Oh no, you are so wrong, you my good man, are trespassing.”

“I’m trespassing?” 

“This area, and property is owned by The Crimson Rats.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CLIFF HANGER GUYS? DO YOU HATE ME? DO YOU LIKE PJ? SURPRISED TO SEE HIM HERE, ALONG WITH CHASE? AHH. YEAH YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN? ANYWAY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER - XDOMOX


End file.
